Finery Like Foxes Teeth
by Nakimochiku
Summary: He was dismayed to find that even without the jewelry, Francis was still a god. France x England, lemon oneshot, enjoy.


Finery Like Foxes Teeth

He let out a small noise, his quiver repressed, the strings of pearls draped over him rattling, sliding against his bare skin. "Arthur." The heavy gold necklace lay flat on his chest, as though restricting his breathing, while Arthur kissed him tenderly all over. Lips caressed the pale skin of his wrist beneath a sapphire bracelet, twisted into a smirk.

In the dim candlelight, Francis glittered all over like a god, jewels laced into his hair, on his toes and fingers, his ankles, wrists, arms, legs. Arthur looked at him, hand easing between his thighs to find the erection that grew there, stroking firmly, fascinated by the way Francis trembled and moaned in response, a ringed hand pressing against his mouth to suppress any further sound, his legs spreading for Arthur easily.

"You're beautiful like this." Arthur murmured lowly, kissing Francis's exposed neck, arching into the scrape of nails and gold rings down his back, Francis's fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulder, skin sliding together, rough pants rasping in the air. Arthur traveled farther down, loving the tangle of Francis's fingers in his hair, before he placed open mouthed kisses along the edge of the necklace, sucking small hickies across his chest.

He came to a little nipple and sucked it into his mouth, and felt a spark of arousal and enjoyment and the sound Francis made, eager to see him underneath him, making all the same noises. He rolled the nipple between his teeth, pushing Francis back to the bed when he arched into his mouth. The pearls and diamonds clanked, rustled and clinked in response, lending a glow of the ethereal to Francis's very skin.

"You tell me that no matter what I look like." Francis replied, head tilting up for a kiss, soft lips parting in open invitation, both delicious and sinful. The intricate earrings he wore clinked and jangled as he pulled Arthur closer to him, tongue sliding into Arthur's mouth to taste him, tongues tangling together as they breathed harshly through their noses, the long strings of pearls gathering on the bed around them.

Arthur smiled against his mouth, before moving down Francis's body again, fingers trailing his sensitive skin after him, to his feet, to slender toes decorated by little gold rings. Francis sat up a little to watch him, shivered in anticipation as Arthur kissed each little ring, his breath brushing across the soft skin of Francis's foot, and moved up to the gold band around his ankle, making the slim structure of bone and muscles and skin look delicate, like a work of art. "I didn't know you were capable of being such a tease, Petit Lapin."

Arthur hummed, admiring the jewels against Francis's perfect skin, kissing each row of rubies, of emeralds, grinning deviously, sucking the skin at his thighs, his shoulders. He kissed every piece of jewelry that adorned his lover, loved the way he moaned and accepted the attention, mouth catching Arthur's skin to press kisses wherever he could, fingers clenching around his shoulder as he arched into the pleasure Arthur gave him. He thought that the jewels couldn't match up to his beauty at all, couldn't even enhance it when he glowed so brightly on his own.

Francis sighed softly, back arching into Arthur's strong touch as he fisted him, the candlelight catching the ivory beaded in his hair as he tossed his head back with a loud groan, fingers crumpling the bed sheets, hips bucking up frantically. Arthur sucked him into his mouth, inch by glorious inch, liquid green eyes flashing and devious. The sound rumbled in Francis's chest as Arthur took him deeper, through his very skin, shaking him apart with the pleasure while Arthur slurped hungrily, bobbing his head. His tongue wrapped around the firm length, enjoyed the sounds, knew that he held power over Francis. And the other way around.

"You've gotten better at this." Francis murmured distractedly, falling back among the pearls and pillows, hips jerking up to bury himself further into the warm wet heat of Arthur's mouth, grinning at his lover when their eyes met. Arthur sucked harder in response, gently spreading Francis's trembling white thighs, leaving the other completely at his mercy. He took him as far as he could, the hot flesh pulsing in his mouth.

"I wanted to put jewelry here too." Arthur whispered, pressing a kiss against the head of Francis's arousal, licking the length of his cock painfully slow, smiling as he dragged his tongue along that pulsed on the underside. Francis gave him an inviting look, as though daring him. He rolled his hips, enticing him, the gold and jade chain around his waist clinking, catching the light, making his wider that average hips seem that much more beautiful. He pulled Arthur down on top of him, the gold necklace cutting into Arthur's chest. But he didn't care. He kissed Francis passionately, tasting him, barely noticing as Francis slicked his fingers.

Arthur froze and tensed, face flushing in anger and embarrassment and arousal when he felt Francis probe his entrance carefully, shoulders hunching as he fought to control himself. "I thought I was going to be on top tonight." He whispered, biting his lip to retain the little whimper that threatened to escape, hips rocking back to meet the fluttering, teasing touch of Francis's fingers, wanting them inside. Wanting Francis inside.

"You looked so delicious, I decided I would eat you tonight." He grinned, nudging his fingers inside, making a satisfied noise as Arthur grabbed his cock and stroked, pushing in deeper as a reward. Arthur whined impatiently, looking down at Francis. Francis who would have curled and whined and moaned with Arthur's fingers inside him, looking far more delicious than Arthur ever could, covered in countless jewels, begging to be filled by him with those perfect eyes, sweaty hair sticking to his flushed face. He locked the fantasy away in his heart for later, giving in to the pleasure Francis gave.

Arthur let out a purring noise when the fingers were finally inside him, a slick invasion that he welcomed entirely, spreading his legs a little wider, taking the fingers as deep as they would go, groaning as Francis worked them gently, spreading him open, his walls clenching down around them. The barely satisfying pleasure was frustrating. "I love you." he whispered, burying his face in Francis's neck, hips rolling with the movement of the fingers inside, feeling them curl and thrust. "Hurry up, god dammit, hurry up!" he hissed the command sharply as Francis finally touched that place inside him, mind blanking in the face of such earth shattering please, moaning loudly.

Francis smirked as though he'd been holding out all that time, as though he'd been waiting for Arthur to surrender himself. Arthur hated him, really.

"Ready, Arthur?" Francis whispered lowly, voice painfully seductive, feeling Arthur tremble in pleasure as his fingers touched that spot over and over again, sparking fireworks on the inside of Arthur's skull. Arthur nodded frantically, lifting himself over Francis's straining cock, biting his lip and waiting for that sweet moment when it first entered him. He cried out when Francis slid past the first ring of muscle, plunging into the dark heat of Arthur, pleasure shooting across every nerve in his body. Arthur gasped, knees clamping at Francis's waist, adjusting to having him inside, stretching him, filling him.

He had wanted Francis to feel like this, to feel the same wholeness, but he didn't care now. It was too good.

Arthur lifted himself carefully, watching the way the dying light flickered over the sweaty sheen of Francis's face, the way it caught the diamonds at his throat, the sapphires at his wrists, the rubies around his arms. Francis looked delicious. Francis looked beautiful covered in gold, every inch the aristocrat he was raised to be. Arthur moaned, and let himself sink back down onto Francis's cock, Francis's hips coming up to meet his. All the muscles inside him clenched in pleasure as Francis set up a steady rhythm, lifting him up and down over his cock. He couldn't hold back his cries, feeling Francis slide in and out, filling him over and over and over, stretching him wide as the pace quickened, driving him insane.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, please!" he threw back his head and pleaded pathetically for the something more that alluded him, cracking his eyes open to look at Francis. He thought he looked like a god, the pearls around him his halo. Thoughts after that became nothing but a myriad of emotions, surging through him until finally, Francis hit that spot and made him see stars. He went so deep, it felt so good he had no words to describe it, just screamed for more, wrapping a hand around his erection, jerking too fast to have any sense of rhythm, smearing pre cum.

The pace quickened again, desperate, sweaty, growls that meant little to anyone but them as the elusive peak came that much closer. Francis pulled Arthur in for a sloppy kiss, grinding his hips up into Arthur's, his nails biting into Arthur's thighs as the rhythm died and simply became mindless rutting. Francis slammed into Arthur over and over, and Arthur welcomed it, crying out loudly whenever Francis thrust into that place. Their skin was slick with sweat as they slid together, grunting and determined, eyes cloudy with lust.

Arthur came with an unintelligible shout, groaning softly as he felt Francis come inside him, filling him, remaining deep inside him for precious moments as though both shivered in the aftermath, Arthur moaning softly as Francis gave him a few more shallow thrusts. He kissed him on the forehead before rolling him over to rest amongst the pearls. There was silence for a long moment, as Francis gingerly removed the bangles and bracelets and jewels, unceremoniously letting them drop to the floor over the edge of the bed, too lazy to shake all the ivory from his hair.

"You had promised you know." Arthur whispered, still basking in the warmth of being fucked senseless, his body shutting off as he had been satisfied.

Francis paused and looked at him, climbing over the pearls to his side. He smiled. "What did you want, petit lapin?" he whispered against his ear, kicking the pearls off the bed, uncaring as they scattered all over the bedroom. "Did you want to bed me over and fuck me till I screamed your name? Did you want me to moan and writhe just as you do with me, tremble at your touch, beg you for more? Did you want to see the face I make when you enter me?"

Arthur flushed, wrapping his arms around Francis's slim waist, considered slipping his hands a little lower to grip Francis's ass, firm flesh that fit perfectly in his hand, but refrained from it. Instead, he planted a kiss against Francis's collarbone, and told himself next time, Francis would let himself go. Next time, he would shatter Francis's defenses.

He was dismayed to find that even without the jewelry, Francis was still a god.

Owari.


End file.
